


why don't you come over to my place

by vick97



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, my first got7 fic pls enjoy, yall are college students n bffs, yugyeom comes over and eats u out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vick97/pseuds/vick97
Summary: you and yugyeom are finally living in the same city and you invite him over for a private little housewarming





	why don't you come over to my place

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my yugyeom feels last night at like 1am, finished it this morning... enjoy huhuhuu

“Thanks for coming over, man.” You hold the door open for Yugyeom to step past and into your empty apartment. 

“It’s so lame of your roommates to just leave you here on a Saturday night while they go clubbing or whatever,” he remarks. 

You shrug. “I told them I wasn’t really down for that kind of thing tonight, but I also wasn’t really down to be by myself.”

“Totally understandable.” Yugyeom smiles at you. “I can’t believe we finally live in the same city…I am sooo stoked for all the wild shit we’re gonna do.”

You laugh and lead him over to the couch. “Let’s not get too crazy,” you say. “I just made a Tinder profile and I’m not ready to add ‘wanted criminal’ to my bio.”

Yugyeom sets his bag on the coffee table and sits next to you. “Ah…you’re on that?”

“Yeah, I just made one.” You take your phone out and study it. “I haven’t matched with anyone super interesting yet but, you know. I’m holding out.”

He nods, staring absently over your shoulder. “Mhmm…holding out….”

“So what’d you bring?”

He snaps back to reality. “Ah! Just a little…you know…housewarming gift.” He gives you a sly look before sliding two bottles of wine out of his bag. 

You smack him on the chest. “Yugyeom! Oh my God, you didn’t!”

“I’ve never tried rosé, but I was hoping we could try together tonight.”

You laugh, relieved and feeling incredibly happy. You are so beyond grateful to have Yugyeom as a friend, always being above and beyond nice to you, more than anyone else you know.

“I would love to try it! Let me grab some cups.”

You return with two mugs—the best you could afford on a college student’s budget—and Yugyeom pours a small amount for the each of you. 

“It’s definitely not the worst drink I’ve ever had,” you say after taking a sip. You drink some more.

Yugyeom nods in agreement, though his nose crinkles at the carbonation. “So tell me what it’s been like so far, living out here,” he says.

You spend the next twenty minutes recounting to him all of the complexities of the move, having to make multiple trips back and forth between your old house and your new one, the drive taking an hour and sometimes more, all while school was in session. Toward the end of the story, you notice your own voice starts to fade and you aren’t as aware of what you’re saying. Your eyes have been locked on Yugeyom’s for a while, him nodding as attentively as possible while also passing his alcohol tolerance threshold. His face is flushed and it looks like he’s holding back a smile as he holds his mug, thumb running up and down the side absently.

You stop midsentence. “Yugyeom….”

“Hm? Yeah?” He leans in. “I was paying attention, I pretty—uh I mean, I promise….” He meets your eyes for a second, then looks down at his drink. You set your mug on the coffee table.

“Yugyeom,” you say again, “you’re…like…the most important person ever to me, like. Ever.” He looks at you again, and you can feel your eyes start to fill with tears. You’re normally not a crier, but the drink has got you feeling a little emotionally wound. 

He sets his drink down by yours and worriedly puts a hand on your shoulder. “Are you going to cry?” he whispers. “Stop…oh my gosh…I’m so sorry…what did I say…I’m so sorry….”

“No, don’t be sorry!” you insist, two small tears rolling down your cheeks. “I’m the one that should be sorry! You are so perfect to me, you’re always there when I need you, you bring me all these nice things….” You gesture to the wine and two more tears follow the first.

“It’s just wine!” Yugyeom says. “I just, I got it at the store or whatever! It’s not even…oh my gosh….” He gingerly takes a finger to your cheek and wipes a tear. “I didn’t know you would cry, I’m sorry. Should I go?”

“Don’t go!” You slam both your hands on his thigh even though he hadn’t made any move to get up. “Yugyeom, I love you so much, please don’t go….”

The redness in his cheeks spreads to his ears. “You…I….”

You cry a couple more tears, hands still on his leg. You don’t know why you bring it up all of a sudden, but it’s true. Love perfectly fits the description for the emotion that you feel when you’re with him, when you see him, when you are just waiting around to meet with him. You love him.

He takes a chance and puts his hand over yours, leaning in to your face. His soft lips touch your cheek, right where the tears were gathering. You close your eyes, relishing in the gentle peck, blood pumping louder in your ears than you thought possible. “Are you…,” Yugyeom breathes, his breath so near to your face that you have to stifle a shiver, “are…you drunk…?”

You open your eyes and he’s smiling, gazing at you with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted just enough to make you want to fit your own in the space between. “Yeah,” you say, letting out a laugh, “I guess I am. I think...I think I really am.” He laughs with you, placing his forehead against yours. 

“I love you…too…and it’s not because I am also drunk, because I am also drunk, but I also love you,” Yugyeom says. “I love you and I…it’s been a long time since—”

You gently close the gap between your lips, slowly pressing your mouth onto his and pulling away. A simple kiss. He lets out a breath like he’d been holding it for hours. 

“Oh, my God,” he says, gasping, his face a spectacular pink like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cheeks. “Please, would you please kiss me again….”

You smile and gladly kiss him again, his breath tasting of the wine you’d been drinking. You move your hands from his thigh to his shoulders and twist your body so that you’re facing him fully. You take his bottom lip in between your teeth and give it a little tug, Yugyeom moaning in response. He places both of his hands on your waist and pulls you closer to him; you don’t need much coaxing. He lays back on the couch and you climb on top of him to straddle his waist, all the while your kisses are becoming more hurried and passionate. You leave his mouth to kiss along his jawline. He tilts his head to allow you access to his neck, his eyes squeezed shut. You give him small bites on his throat and the hands on your waist tighten their grip.

“Ah-h--.” Yugyeom bites back more noises, already becoming desperate. You lick a trail along the bite marks that you made and look up at him. 

“It’s okay,” you say. “We’re all alone. You can make all the noise you need.”

Yugyeom’s teeth toy with his bottom lip, eyes still shut. “I know but I…I….”

You lean by his ear. “I like it when you make noise,” you whisper. He gasps audibly, bringing his arms all the way around your back, pulling your body flush against his. You giggle, biting at his earlobe. You bring your hands up to start on his shirt buttons. “Is this okay?” you ask, just to make sure.

“Yes,” Yugyeom says, his voice cracking. You laugh. Yugyeom can’t help but let out a laugh at himself, bringing his mouth up to yours again, catching your smile with his.

You undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt and he quickly shimmies out of it. You drag your hands up and down his chest, feeling how broad and firm his body is. As you study him in the dim light, his hands sneak slowly up the bottom of your shirt and rest at your hips, not daring to go higher. You drag your hands up to his shoulders and down his arms, muscles taut at your slight touch. He traces his fingers in circles on your back and you feel comfortable, safe, as though you two were the only two in the world, nothing else to think or worry about. 

“Do you want my shirt off?” you say abruptly. Yugyeom looks at you innocently.

“Hm?”

“So that we’re even,” you say. “I can take my shirt off, too.”

He looks away. “I mean, if you want…you can, like, if you want…I mean…only if you want….”

You place a finger under his chin and turn his head back to face you. “Do you want me to take it off…or do you want to take it off for me?”

He takes a deep breath. “I…can I….”

You hold your arms up and wait for him. He gingerly takes the hem of your shirt and lifts it to the height of your stomach. “Are…are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes,” you say definitively.

He nervously lifts it up to your head and you peel it the rest of the way off. He stares at your chest and bites his lip, hands politely coming back down to your hips.

“You can touch,” you say. “It’s okay.”

You take his hands in yours and guide them to each cup of your bra. He gives an experimental squeeze.

His eyes never stray from your chest and you quickly grow tired of it so you lean back in to kiss him, harder this time. You lick his lips to let him know where you’re heading, then dart your tongue out to meet his, swallowing each moan he let escape. His fingers dip into your bra cups and you get the message, hastily unclasping your bra and letting it fall. He grabs your exposed breasts and you suddenly want him. All of him.

“Yugyeom,” you breathe, breaking the kiss to look down at his belt and fumble with his jeans. He moves your hands aside and undoes the button, sliding them down as best he can. You follow suit. His hands trace down your back and grab your ass. You gasp against his mouth. His fingers snake between the elastic of the waistband and tease it up and down.

Suddenly, he lifts you off of him and places you with your back against the couch, reversing positions. He buries his face in your neck and kisses you all along the skin there. Your hands tangle in his hair, too shocked to react.

“I want to make you feel good,” Yugyeom says and you swear his voice is vibrating against your body. His hands feel along every inch of you as he kisses his way down your stomach, stopping at the waistband of your panties.

“Just do it for fuck’s sake Yugyeom, enough with this, fuck,” you say.

He smiles up at you. “Okay.”

His places his hot mouth against your covered entrance and you cry out. The stimulation is unlike anything you’ve ever felt, which could partially be due to the alcohol, or partially due to how bad you want this boy. He tongues right where your hole is and moans. You can feel yourself getting close and you yank on his hair. “Please, fuck, Yugyeom, oh fuck….”

He hooks fingers around your panties and tugs them down, slowly exposing your heat. He licks his lips.

The second he licks up to your clit you know it’s over. He gazes up at you with those lustful eyes, tongue-fucking you to orgasm, letting your cum drip onto his face. You’re so exhausted and laying in your afterglow, you barely notice Yugyeom take out his cock and jerk himself to his own climax, just by staring at your body.

“Yugyeom, I love you.”

He brings a blanket over the two of you, cuddling up to you on the couch. “I love you…so much…too.”

You contentedly drift away to sleep. One of the main reasons you’d invited Yugyeom over was to get your mind off of your roomates, which he had done more than successfully—that is, until 3am, when you awoke to the sound of keys fumbling in the lock of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> title came from that clip of yugyeom singing no bullshit by chris brown LMFAO... 3 in the morning...u kno im horny...
> 
> ANYWAY if yall wanna give me recs hmu!!! i need more fic insp !!


End file.
